Doesn't Really Matter
by Blackstar4
Summary: Spike, Willow, Bohemian Rhapsody. Thank you Dad for the idea. I got the eyebrow thing from a quote from a friend. Thanks Rocky! Please review!


Doesn't Really Matter  
  
Willow walked through the cemetery. She hadn't planned on going to see Spike until that night, but today was just too much.  
  
Since Buffy was so busy with Riley, Willow wondered if she even remembered her old friends anymore. Willow just needed someone to make her laugh.  
  
Buffy didn't approve of Willow's little relationship with Spike. The way they flirted; played practical jokes on each other. Being with Spike made Willow feel completely happy.  
  
~ But Buffy's been so self-centered lately, she doesn't even care if I'm happy or not ~ Willow thought as she walked around tombstones.  
  
Willow got to Spike's crypt and knocked. No one answered.  
  
She opened the door a crack, so she didn't interrupt something embarrassing. Spike was nowhere in sight, though Willow could hear music coming from down below.  
  
Willow opened the trapdoor, causing the music to blast out at full volume. She climbed down the ladder, and marveled at the sight before her.  
  
Spike was playing "Bohemian Rhapsody" on an old karaoke machine. Spike himself was half-dressed, singing along.  
  
"I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango  
  
Thunderbolt and lightning- very, very frightening me  
  
Galileo, Galileo,  
  
Galileo, Galileo,  
  
Galileo figaro magnifico" Spike sang as he danced around with a microphone in his hand.  
  
Willow just gaped, until it got to a part she knew.  
  
"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody likes me," Spike continued.  
  
"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family!" Willow finished, in a very loud, shrill voice, imitating the choir.  
  
Spike spun around, shocked that someone had discovered him.  
  
The karaoke machine kept going, "Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"  
  
Spike turned, shut off the contraption, and faced Willow.  
  
"You have no right to sing that song." Spike told Willow, seriously.  
  
"Oh, I don't?" Willow was resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
Spike suddenly realized he was half naked. He thrust out his chest and said, "Like what you see, luv?"  
  
"I see someone with a karaoke machine singing along with Queen. I raise my eyebrows to you, for this is a new level of weird coming from you." Willow replied, raising the eyebrows and bowed mockingly.  
  
If Spike could have blushed, he would have matched Willow's hair. But, knowing he couldn't, he decided to go down gracefully.  
  
"Well, I see someone who entered a crypt, without permission, mind you, and knows the words to Queen also."  
  
"Yeah, well, where did you get the karaoke machine to begin with?" Willow said, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I don't have to answer that question." Spike said, keeping his face blank.  
  
"You stole it!?"  
  
"I never said that!" Spike yelled back.  
  
"Never mind that, where did you get the Queen song?"  
  
"It came with the machine." Spike answered, innocently.  
  
"Okay, no more questions about your strange life." Willow said with a laugh. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy." Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Oh." Willow groaned. "I just gotta get out- just gotta get right outta here." She muttered as she headed for the ladder.  
  
"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you could love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby." Spike cried out after Willow.  
  
Willow never made it to the ladder. It is kind of hard to climb something when you're rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
When she was done, Willow stood up. "First off, I don't think I'm your baby. You can't die, you're already dead, and I love you?" Willow managed to not burst out laughing as she said this.  
  
Spike pretended to be shocked. "You don't?" He sat down. "Is this real life? Is this just fantasy?"  
  
Willow sat down next to him. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." She finished for him.  
  
Spike looked at the red-head next to him, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Damn, we should do duets more often." Willow suggested. "It seems to cheer everyone up."  
  
"Nothing really matters." Spike sang.  
  
"Anyone could see." Willow continued for him.  
  
They both sang together, "Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me."  
  
Willow got up. "I have to go. My next class starts in 45 minutes."  
  
As she walked out, she heard Spike call out. "Anyway the wind blows."  
  
Buffy can't figure out why Willow starts humming this annoying song every time they have a fight about Spike.. 


End file.
